<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HBO Supernatural - Opening Credits by Venhedish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815834">HBO Supernatural - Opening Credits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venhedish/pseuds/Venhedish'>Venhedish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venhedish's Fanvids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, Gen, If Supernatural (TV) Were on HBO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venhedish/pseuds/Venhedish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid. What the title sequence might look like if Supernatural aired on HBO instead of the CW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venhedish's Fanvids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HBO Supernatural - Opening Credits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanvid. The idea of HBO spn wouldn't leave my brain until I made this. Turns out vidding is a lot of fun even though I had no idea what I was doing.</p><p>Credit to Supernatural, American Horror Story, and True Detective for the clips.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<iframe></iframe>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>